This invention relates to an engine assembly of an aircraft including a display unit, the engine assembly comprising an engine and a pod surrounding the engine.
A device is known through document FR-3 002 360 for displaying images on an outside part of a mobile vehicle, and notably an aircraft. This display device comprises at least one laser source, which is capable of generating a light, spatially and temporally coherent, and which is configured to project at least one dynamic image on an outside part of the mobile vehicle, in particular on the fuselage of an aircraft or on the air intake of an engine of the aircraft. In the case of a display on an engine, the laser source is planned to be arranged on the fuselage, near the junction with the wing. The laser source is thus distanced from the engine and the laser beam emitted can be disturbed during its trajectory.
A device is known through document FR-2 982 736 for visually scaring avian species including a display unit, notably allowing this disadvantage to be partially remedied. This display unit comprises means for generating a visual signal including an image, of a size, variable over time, which simulates an approach by increasing the size of the image. In a particular embodiment, the means generate a visual signal representing eyes, while emitting images onto the two engines of a twin-engine aircraft.
To do this, this document FR-2 982 736 notably plans to arrange, at the engine air intakes or engine cowls, equipment of the means of emitting a visual signal, these means being configured so as to project images on the engine vanes.
However, this document FR-2 982 736 does not indicate how the means of emitting a visual signal are embodied and arranged on the air intakes or cowls of the engines.
Such an embodiment and such an arrangement are not easy to implement, notably to be effective and optimum relative to the envisaged utilization. In fact, the arrangement must take account of the configuration of the air intake and of the engine and the means of emission must not become a disturbance, in particular for the airflow entering through the air intake.